Technology of Bragule
The technologies of the glourious Star Empire of Bragule are as many and as mighty as the countless worlds that bear the irradiated mark of Byzon. Throughout the centuries, the sheer scientific prowess of Bragulanity has allowed it to best many foes, as the majority of Bragulan technological development is dedicated to its war-making capabilities, to give the forces of Byzon even newer, stronger, faster and better boots with which to stamp on the faces of their enemies -'' forever. '' Although some puny humans with equally puny brains may sneer at the seemingly anachronistic nature of certain examples of Bragulan paleotechnology, they do so at their own risk, just as the obnoxious Apexai discovered when the very same Bragtech they so mocked sent a moon hurtling into the face of their precious home world. Overview Bragulan technology, while having some... differences compared to the galactic norms, is practically undisputed in several categories, namely that of: ruggedness, durability, simplicity, indestructibility, radioactivity, and lethality. Byzonist design philosophy emphasizes the inclusion of ridiculous numbers of redundancies layered over each other, and due to the callous disregard of individual lives, the sheer amount of these redundant systems can be as hazardous to their operators as possible so long as the machine in question can weather likewise ridiculous amounts of damage and continue on functioning unimpeded. A consequence of this is that, with all the redundancies and backup systems and armor plating inherent in their hardware, Bragtech also tends to be very big ''and bulky, even when taking into account that Bragulans are a species of bearoids far larger than the average humanoid. This hasn't concerned designers in any way, however, nor has the tendency for Bragtech to be extremely radioactive and often times barely shielded. Despite the peculiar qualities of their hardware, Bragulan technology has proven itself time and time again in both war and peace, and has somehow managed to stay competitive in the lethal environment that is the Koprulu Zone. Bragtech remains formidable in the face of adversaries and enemies whose capabilities would be judged as being lightyears ahead, and the Brags are quick to teach those who've made the mistake of underestimating them a painful lesson in humility. Materials Science Bragulan science and technology only makes use of the most robust substances in existence, to physically manifest in steel the unending endurance of the Byzonist spirit. All over the worlds of Bragule are massive continents-spanning factory complexes that process the raw materials harvested from whole asteroid fields and mined-out moons. It is no surprise that the Star Empire is one of the galaxy's largest exporters of more minerals and vespene gas. Vegemite Called rubiconium by some (puny humans), vegemite is one of the most vital resources in the whole Empire. It is a green crystalline substance created through the arcane processes of exotic physics, and noted for its high radioactivity, lethal toxicity and hazardous self-replicative properties - all of which make it the perfect resource, as far as Bragulans are concerned. The industrial wastelands of many Bragulan core worlds are filled with endless bountiful fields of vegemites, as they are harvested for a wide variety of purposes - from nuclear fuel, weapons-grade material, to metallurgical ingredients. The self-replicative properties of vegemite have been extensively and painstakingly studied by Bragulan science, and over the years its exotic chemistry has been eventually understood. The replication of its transmutative processes is crucial to many sectors of Bragulan industry and technology in the manufacturing of exotic metamaterials otherwise unobtainable by Bragtech, and has staggering military and civilian applications. In many ways, the Bragulan understanding of vegemite, and their reckless application of the strange substance, is unmatched anywhere else in the galaxy. Some examples of the Bragulans' ubiquitous usage of vegemite include, but are not limited to: the festoonment of nuclear warheads to increase their yields, the further'' festoonment of nuclear warheads to also increase their radioactivity (as once-festooned vegemite nukes are actually quite clean, and thus need re-enfestoonment), the production of the lethally ubiquitous acidic K-bolts, the composition of certain transmutant hyperalloys like Bragsteel, the production of vegemite-based nuclear fuel and combustible vespene gas, and also certain exotic hyperconductive materials for advanced macroelectronics. Atomic Furnaces The Atomic Furnaces form another core of Bragulan materials science, for in their mastery of thermosubnucleoatomic disciplines and their understanding of the underlying principles of vegemite-ridden molecular transubstantiation, they have gained the power to beat the fundamental forces of nature into submission, allowing them to overpower both weak and strong nuclear forces and control their interactions at will. By brazenly flaunting the dictates of mother nature, the Imperator Byzon thus gave his people the capability to engage in exotic physics and produce the metamaterials for the rocks upon which he built his Empire. The Atomic Furnaces themselves are enormous machines of destruction - with suspended atomic explosions burning at their cores, like beating hearts made out of artificial suns. The raw destrucity within the blast furnaces are channeled and tapped to break down the very elements, liquifying them into a phlogistonic sludge before they are then reconstituted and reforged into the steel hyperalloys needed to armor the proletarian peoples of Bragule from the outside galaxy's myriad depravities, or the countless K-bolts which the Legions use to melt the faces of their enemies. It is in these Atomic Furnaces that the raw materials from the vegemites, the great moon-mines and the bountiful asteroid nets are further transmuted and recombinated to produce the final products to be used throughout the Empire. Bragsteel and Bragcrete Bragulan Steel is an extremely strong transmutant pseudometametal. Its creation begins with the cultivation of nucleonically-stimulated vegemites that assimilate the properties of various substances introduced into it, typically cocktails of heavy metals, transuranic elements and depleted fissible material from spent reactors. Afterwards, the incorporated materials are brought to the furnaces and sub-atomically smelted, where the molecular transmutations of the vegemites are continued in a more controlled manner. As the liquid steel cools, it is then folded repeatedly in an ancient oriental Bragulan technique and battered into shape by atomic explosion-piston hammers, to form the finished product. Bragsteel comes in many kinds, the cruder ones being used to fashion everything from farming implements (and impalements), bayonets and cheap K-bolter rifle components, while the highest grade steels are used for warship and bragbunker armors strong enough to withstand the braggotons of force thrown around in the battlefields of post-modern war, and for the impossibly durable interiors of internal atomic combustion engines. Power and Propulsion Sub-Nuclear Reactors The Internal Atomic Combustion Engine Armamentations K-bolts K-bolters are the standard projectile weapon of the Bragulan Star Empire and are usually delivered to their targets by way of mass drivers. Conventional small- to heavy-scale bolters from those used by infantry to those in warships utilize standard rail- or gauss-type accelerators to propel their projectiles. In even larger cases, like superheavy warships and grand planetary cannons, turbo-cyclotrons are used to hurl truly massive acid bullets at incredible distances. Infantry K-bolters usually travel at hypersonic speeds and range in the kilometers, while the largest big bore battle-bolts launched from warships can go relativistic and strike targets thousands of miles away. K-bolts are not only potent kinetic weapons in their own right, but are coated in a vegemite derivative that upon ignition transmutes into K-residue, a highly radioactive and extremely corrosive molecular acid that can eat through the strongest of armors and dissolve living tissue with ease. K-residue actually mimics the exotic chemical processes of vegemite in a simultaneously accelerated yet limited fashion; accelerated in its virulent catalyzation of conventional matter at the sub-molecular level but limited in that it only breaks down matter without using the dissolved byproducts for self-replication or crystalization. In some technical terminologies, K-residue coatings are classified as penetration aids as the acids aid in the projectile's penetration, and the projectile's penetration allows the acids to spread inside the target''. ''While its effect on energy shields are minimal, unless used in such quantities as to saturate force fields in K-residue, upon physical contact with the target the results are very much beyond that of the worst incendiary weapons imaginable. The use of K-bolts in the Bragulan military, from infantry small arms to warship-grade weaponry, has been denounced by the international community as being cruel and inhumane, which to the Bragulans is exactly the point. K-bolters are among Bragule's best-selling export products and are ubiquitous amongst the revolutionary movements, terrorist organizations and criminal syndicates of the galaxy. Thermosubnucleoatomics (vegemite encrusted and non-vegemite encrusted) Atomic Death Rays Electro-Computronics Vacuum Tubules Passive-Aggressive / Aggressive-Aggressive Scanned Arrays Category:Bragule